rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weiss Schnee/@comment-98.116.87.51-20170807035837/@comment-98.116.87.51-20170808175112
I'm not saying every character who shares the same aura color would have the same personality type, but I do think there may be some defining traits in where their personalities overlap. Violet Tyrian, Glynda, and Blake are all very driven in their goals, often feel the need to use force, and fear/worry about not being able to succeed (and fear strikes me as one of "purple's" stronger emotions). When Tyrian loses his stinger and the aura needed to defend him, he is powerless to defeat whom he easily could before (or so he fears). Likewise, he becomes mousy as hell when he has to report his failure to Salem, only recovering from his breakdown when he feels he is able to take another life again. Glynda always seems to see the cup half empty before half full (except when it comes to Ozpin), concerned about the problems that may arise from it. She fears Ironwood's apparent hubris will draw enemies in and get them all in trouble. Also, she fears that her students may not have the strength to do their jobs, becoming uneasy about RWBY and JNPR's "childish behavior" in the cafeteria. And if Semblances reflect personality as well, I peg Glynda's to reflect her desire to be in control of things so that (hopefully) bad shit doesn't happen. And as all we know, Blake's 1st instinct is usually to run away from her troubles, befitting her Semblance. Needless to say, she fears adversities she cannot already overcome yet desperately feels the need to fix shit. But when she can, Blake will still openly voice her disapproval of the White Fang's activities and even threaten those such as Roman who are manipulating the group. And if Blake doesn't fear for her own life, she will for others. Green I did say green aura struck me as the type to try and prove one's worth. And when they're loyal, they're fiercely so, even if they have to inhibit a part of themselves. In Penny's case, she's trying to fit in with society and in the Vytal Festival, she was eager to participate with what all the people in the world are into while showing what she's got. At the same time, she's restrained by secrets she is forced to keep and makes a point to avoid stepping out of her comrades/superiors' "range of approval". Likewise, she is very loyal to Ruby, one of the few people she acknowledges as her friend, willing to lend a hand as soon as Ruby got struck by Roman, despite Atlas' desire to keep her in the dark. Emerald feels loyal to Cinder for pretty much saving her and feels compelled to repay Cinder however she can, even if she has her own thoughts and may not agree with Cinder on every little thing (ex. 1. Hunting Tukson was her and Merc's idea, but Cinder disapproved it. 2. She expresses guilt upon Beacon's destruction and horror at the sight of the spawning Grimm at Salem's domain, but she goes as far as to speak for the mute Cinder). Emerald wants to be worthy of Cinder's acceptance of her and was displeased when Cinder also required Mercury's assistance (at least at first anyway). But again, I don't know if I can describe Yatsuhashi in a similar view since I still barely know jack about him.